earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Jonni Thunder
History (Submitted by Fish-Sticks) Background In the course of infiltrating a bandit gang in 1884, Jeanne Walker had a romance with a charismatic bandit leader. A man she later had to kill to protect the life of the lawman who had come to bring him to justice. Only after he was dead and buried did Jeanne realize she carried the criminal's child. When the lawman Jeanne had saved learned of her predicament, he proposed that she marry him. Jeanne accepted. Rebecca Tane: 1885 - 1895 Jonni was born the next summer, although she didn't come to take the name Jonni for some time. At birth, she was Rebecca Tane. Her parents were John and Jeanne Tane. Her father was a school teacher who had become a sheriff and all-around famous lawman of the untamed West. Her mother was Madame .44, a rough riding bounty hunter, with her own personal legend attached to her name. Both of Rebecca's parents fell in with the Rough Bunch, a posse of do-gooders and adventurers, from time to time and Rebecca knew all its members personally. Most members of the bunch called her "Peach Pet", a nickname given to her by her father due to her natural sweetness and hair color. Peach Pet: 1895 - 1896 John Tane awoke one morning saying he had a dream about a coming evil that needed to be stopped. John decided to investigate this matter. Among those who rode with him were his wife and daughter, Greg Saunders, Jonah Hex, and Richard Carter. In the town that John had dreamed of, they found Yz, an Under-Monitor, being prepared for sacrifice by the Cadre of the Immortal. A battle broke out which spilled into the surrounding town. Yz and John coordinated their actions by way of telepathy and witnesses mistook it for John commanding lightning, earning him the name "Johnny Thunder". Seeing their loss was unavoidable, the Psycho Pirate ran Peach Pet through with her fearsome "psimitar" before fleeing. The newly freed Yz, whose use of powers in the battle combined with earlier injuries, was also dying and chose to save the girl. Yz joined their forms, but this only stabilized Peach Pet's injuries. To save her mind from the ravages of the Psycho Pirate's blade, they needed to find the Monitor. Jeanne and the Rough Bunch saddled up, but John Tane sadly declined. He bid his wife and daughter farewell, saying he could not go any further and then disappearing from sight without another word. Devastated, Peach Pet rode with her mother and the three others to find the Monitor. When they did, the Monitor healed her mind and to be certain it had worked, asked her name. She replied "Rebecca Tane", but the Monitor sensed that wasn't the name she wanted anymore. He asked her again. This time she replied "Jonni Thunder".Network Files: Jonni Thunder 1 Jonni Thunder: 1900 - 1985 Joined to the essence of a reformed "Under-Monitor" upon passing her initial qualifications at the Continuity Academy, Jonni found out just how special she truly was. Her body seemed to be made to be the perfect vessel at the synchronization levels between the host and essence were among the highest ever seen. Naturally, Jonni made quick work of the Academy's challenges and finished at the top of her class (not that it was a large class, but still Jonni blew her other cadets out of the water). Upon graduation, Jonni was assigned a caseload. She did fine work all-around, but it was with the rise of the Ambush Bug that she met her first real challenge. Jonni had met with plenty rogue elements in her days as a Continuity Cop, but Irwin Schwab was a difficult nut to crack. His ability to teleport on a whim and his indestructible suit made him hard to pin down and completely impervious to her DC issued hand canon. In time, Jonni discovered that he, much like a spider in a garden, was a necessary nuisance as his brain was literally acting as a sponge, soaking in the reality warping substance known as 'the Bleed' which his suit's antennae was drawing to him. But even with this knowledge, Ambush Bug was an itch which Jonni needed to scratch. He had gotten under her skin and she was determined to bring him to order, even if she had to follow him to the depths of Apokalypse! Which, as it turns out, it is exactly what she did! Jonni Thunder: 1987 - 2009 Ambush Bug had been flirting with Tigra, the wife of Emperor Darkseid himself. Jonni managed to get evidence of this. Jonni assumed a disguise and arranged a covert encounter with Darkseid, where she presented the evidence to him, hoping that the threat of Darkseid after him would be enough reason for Bug to listen to Jonni. But things got out of hand quickly. Darkseid had anticipated Jonni's angle and followed her to meet with Ambush Bug, where he set an ambush of his own. In the ensuing conflict, Ambush Bug's big mouth let slip that Jonni was a member of the Department of Continuity. The Apokalyptan the focused her attacks on Jonni and quickly overpowered her. As he began to tear the Under-Monitor essence from her, hoping to use it to give him even more power than he already possessed, Ambush Bug came teleporting back into the fray and scooped Jonni up at the last minute, saving her from certain death. Though in Bug's debt, Jonni still told him that "This changes nothing, Bug". After a punitive reassignment to guarding some place called the "Foundation" from beings known as "Trolls", Jonni was back in the Department's good graces. and was selected by the previous Director to take his place. Jonni, DC: 2009 - Present Nowadays, Jonni splits her time at the Continuity Precinct (having been promoted to Director of Continuity), her job at the DEO, and at home. By her own admission, she has a miserable love life, but she has one special little man in her life: her son Jakeem.Network Files: Jonni Thunder 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Jelly-Gal) I know Jonni from the DEO. She's got a reputation for being the "Director's Pet". She works for the Covert Bureau of Investigations which answers to Director Bones himself. I always thought she was being silly when she said she was an "Extra-Special Investigator" and now I realize that was me just mishearing what she said... * (Submitted by Detective-Chimp) Ah, Jonni Thunder. Such a fine gal. I've always liked her and she's always been nice to me. She's never been the sort to ask me if I want a banana or make any of those crass "monkey" jokes. Top notch gal, this one. * (Submitted by Vibe) Not really sure I understand half of what I just read. Which is weird because I'm a genius and I've always aced every single one of those reading comprehension tests you have to take as a child. My friend Patty tells me there's a lot about this world that even a genius like me will not understand and I'm still coming to terms with that... Threat Assessment Resources * Joining to Vorpal Entity: As a member of the Department of Continuity, Jonni has undergone the joining of an Under-Monitor essence to her soul. Specifically, she has been merged with the entity known as "Yz" and the two have a near-perfect synchronization rating. This has endowed her abilities which exceed the typical member of the Department of Continuity. ** Cosmic Awareness: Jonni can sense the presence of cosmic power or anomalies, can read the Tapestry, and is not affected by things such as temporal suspensions. She also has the ability to crack the Murum Fides. ** Enhanced Cosmic Resilience: Jonni is highly resistant to cosmic powers and influence. ** Enhanced Physical Resilience: Jonni is more durable to physical hardship than she appears. Also, Jonni does not age, heals quicker than normal, and rarely falls ill. ** Vorpal Blast: By channeling Yz's excess power, Jonni can emit a vorpal blast from her hands. This looks much like a pink lightning bolt and behaves much like electricity. ** Vorpal Projection: By declaring "Cei-U" (pronounced 'say you'), Jonni can release the vorpal entity Yz from her body. While Yz is thus projected, Jonni loses access to her above abilities but retains an empathic connection to Yz. * Master Markswoman: Jonni was taught to shoot by her parents at a young age and she has consistently improved upon those skills. * Plenty of Law Enforcement Experience: As one of the first Continuity Enforcement Agents, Jonni is an expert in applicable areas of knowledge like hand-to-hand combat, use of restraints, security analysis, investigation, stealth, and foot pursuits. * Applied Phlebotinum Handcuffs: Jonni carries standard issue Department of Continuity restraints which interfere in the use of powers, talents, and overall dampen the mental and physical abilities of those restrained by the binds. * Hand Canon: Jonni has a standard issue Department of Continuity hand canon pistol with multiple modes of fire. * P-10t Armor: Jonni has the standard department of Continuity armor which she wears while on duty. This armor, while not indestructible, will mend itself. It also has a well stocked utility belt, spatial relocation modules, and data pad gauntlets with direct uplink to the D.C. servers. Weaknesses * Limited Power when Projecting her Vorpal Entity: When she has projected Yz, Jonni is at a lower level of power. * Limited Power when Submerged in Water: Jonni cannot use her vorpal abilities while in water as it will short the quasi-electrical Yz out. * Lovesick: Jonni might be a bit desperate to find love that she'll often let the desire for romance cloud her judgement. * Loved Ones: Jonni is an overprotective mother and will most likely not perform rationally if her son Jakeem is in danger. Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 6 - World-Class / Superb Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her shirt says: "I am a Continuity Detective I solve problems you didn't know you had in ways you can't understand". * Jonni, DC has a Threat Assessment ranking of 80, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * She's a composite character of Jonni Thunder, Jonni DC, Rebecca Tane, and Peachy Pet. The first one is a private detective with similar powers to Johnny Thunder. The second one is a cop fighting continuity discrepancies. The third one is the daughter of John Tane and Madame .44. And the fourth one is Johnny Thunder's adopted daughter. * In the comics she is the Continuity Cop and has a more cartoonish appearance. * Hunting Ambush Bug is a nod to her first appearance in the comics: Ambush Bug #2 in July, 1985. ** This first appearance is referred to in her residential address. The address also refers to her creator, Keith Giffen. * P-10t is Plot in Leet speak. Plot Armor is a cliche of characters surviving mortal perils despite extreme odds with the main reason being they are significant to the plot. * Applied Phlebotinum is a reference of a cliche of creating materials in soft science stories, which could fuel or create technology. * Jakeem being her son is Earth-27 original. Links and References * Appearances of Jonni Thunder * Character Gallery: Jonni Thunder Category:Characters Category:Department of Continuity Members Category:DEO Category:The Society Members Category:Composite Character Category:Rough Bunch Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Immortality Category:Marksmanship Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Submitted by Fish-Sticks Category:Americans Category:Keystonian Category:Government Agents Category:Detectives Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat